Past Problems: Pan goes time travelling
by Meichn014
Summary: A little play of hide and seek turned into an adventure for Pan. How will she ever go back to her own time? Please send me reviews.
1. Chapter 1

It was morning when Pan went to Bra's house. "Good morning Mrs. Briefs." Pan said with a cheerful smile. "Good morning, Pan. Bra is upstairs waiting for you." She went upstairs. "Hi Pan. Here!" Bra said as she gave the make- up. "Thanks!"  
  
After few hours they've got bored. "What do you wanna do next?" Bra said. "How about hide and seek? I'll hide will you count." "Okay. 1, 2, 3, 4..." She tries to hide in every room but she feels uncomfortable.  
  
Then she saw a large ship. She went inside and was amazed of all the computers. "COOL! I wonder what does this button do?" Suddenly the ship began to shake. "What's happening?" It moved into a fast speed and then disappeared. The ship stopped but crashed into a large hill. She went out. "Where am I?" She said as she massages her head.  
  
Suddenly she saw a small cloud coming. A boy was riding on it. "Miss, are you aright?" the little boy said. "I'm fine. Who are you?" "My name is Son Goku. How about you?"  
  
"Grandpa Goku, it's me, Pan. How did you get so small?" "I never had any children or grandchildren. I better take you to Master Roshi." Goku said. They flew off towards Master Roshi's house. "How can you fly?" Goku said. "Grandpa you taught me how to fly."  
  
They've reached the small island. "Master, I'm home." Master Roshi went outside. "Goku, who your friend?" "She's my granddaughter, I think."  
  
"Goku, you never had any children yet." Pan finally spoke, "Grandpa, quit fooling around. What's happening here?" "See, I told you I have a granddaughter."  
  
"Girl are you sure you're his granddaughter?" Suddenly a ship arrived. "Hi Goku!" a cheerful voice said, "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh Bra. Thank goodness you're here. Grandpa won't listen and..." Bulma interrupted Pan's explanation. "My name is not Bra. I'm Bulma." "You're Bra. You look like Bra. You speak like Bra and you act like Bra so you are Bra."  
  
"I told you for the last time I'm Bulma." She exclaimed. She glanced at the calendar "753 A.D.! On what planet am I in?" Pan was shocked. "When were you born anyway?" Bulma said. "I was born in the year 779 A.D."  
  
"How did you get here?" She thought about it. A sudden flashback came to her. "I was on a large ship. It suddenly shake and then I found myself here." "Can I see the ship?" They went to where the ship crashed. "This made in the Capsule Corp. You are from the future. Did I make this?" "The Capsule Corp. is successful."  
  
In the future...  
  
"Pan, come out where ever you are." Bra said. "Where could she hide?" She tried to look under the bed but Pan wasn't there. She looked everywhere but she didn't see her. "She must've left." Bra came back into her room not knowing what happen to Pan. 


	2. Chapter 2

"The ship is not badly damaged." Bulma said as she examined the ship. "For the meantime, you can stay at my house." "Gee thanks, Bra... I mean Auntie Bulma."  
  
Back at the future...  
  
'Knock, knock, knock' "I'm coming." Bulma answered the door. "Hi Bulma. Is Pan there?" Goku said. She called Bra. "What is it?" Bra said. "Where's Pan?"  
  
"She left." "But she's not home yet!" Goku said. Everyone looked at Bra. "I've told you, I don't know." They informed Gohan and Videl about their lost daughter.  
  
Gohan take the problem calmly but Videl... "Where's my daughter? What happened to her?" Videl said nervously. "Calm down darling. I'm sure she'll be home soon." Gohan tried to calm her down. "Let's search the city. Maybe she's just wandering around." Goten said. They all nodded.  
  
Back at the past...  
  
"So in the future, I get married with a girl name, Chi- Chi." Goku said. "Yup! And you'll have two kids. The older one is Gohan and the other one is Goten." Pan explained. "How about me? Did Yamcha and me got married? Did we have kids? How many?" Bulma asked excitedly. "Auntie, it's best that you won't know." Pan said.  
  
"Why?" "Let's just say it would be better if it's a surprise." "Well, alright." Bulma continued fixing the ship. After few hours she finally found the problem. "Pan come here." Pan walked towards her. "Like I said, the ship is not badly damaged. The problem is the parts are rare to find. There's only one man I know."  
  
"Who is it?" "He lives in the deep forest but the forest are guarded by strong warriors. Are you up for it?" She nodded, "I'll do anything to get back to my own time."  
  
"Okay then, let's start tomorrow."  
  
The next day, Goku, Pan, Bulma, Yamcha, and Krillin journeyed to the forest. "Bulma, are you sure we're going the right way?" Krillin said. "Of course I'm sure." Bulma answered. Suddenly an energy blast came out of nowhere. "What are you doing here?" a mysterious man said. "We're only here to buy some parts for my ship?" Pan said.  
  
"I give you the parts, if you defeat me." He said. "Then let the battle begin." Goku said. They started the battle. Goku attacked at the back but he evaded it. Yamcha kicked the man's face but it didn't do any damage.  
  
"This is getting old." Pan said. She walked towards the man. Then punched his face. The man fell. "Alright! You've won fare and square. Follow me." They followed the man to his house not knowing that they'll be tricked.  
  
Back at the future...  
  
"Pan! Pan! Where are you?" Everyone looked for Pan. Mr. Satan informed the police about her lost granddaughter. Videl is over- stress. Bulma asked Bra again, "Are you sure you've checked every room at the house?" "Of course I'm sure. Well sort of."  
  
"What part of the room didn't you check?" Bulma said. "It was in the lab. I never thought that she would go there." Bulma called the others to go to the Capsule Corp. They looked inside the lab. Yet Pan wasn't there. Suddenly, Bulma noticed that her time machine was missing. "She must have taken the ship." Bulma said. "What's going to happen to Pan?" Videl said.  
  
"I don't know. I just hope she's okay." Bulma said.  
  
I the Past...  
  
"We're almost there." The man said. Suddenly two boulders appeared and were going to crush them. "That takes care of them." The old man laughed evilly. The two boulders were suddenly destroyed. "But how?" the old man was surprised. "Do you think we'll be dead with just two boulders?" Pan said.  
  
She went towards the old man. She points her finger with a small energy ball. "No more fun and games old man. Show us the parts and no one gets hurt."  
  
"Alright, I admit it. I don't have the parts. I already sold them." The old man said as he begs for mercy. Pan release the old man. She flew away with an awfully sad face. "We better follow her." Goku said.  
  
She sat on a hill near the ship. "How am gonna get back home? I miss mom, dad, and everybody. We should have never played hide and seek." Goku saw her with her sad face. He went towards Pan. He tried to cheer her up. "Don't worry Pan. We'll take care of you. We can play all day. It will be just like in the future."  
  
She smiled and said, "Thanks Grandpa Goku but I really miss my friends and especially my family. I just hope there is another way to go back home." 


	3. Chapter 3

Future...  
  
"Bulma, are you sure this is going to work?" Goku said. "Of course it will work. None of my plans never work." Bulma said. "There! It's done." She finished creating another time machine. "How do we know where is Pan in time?" Gohan said. "Trust me. I know. I'll just push this button and we're off."  
  
When Bulma pushed the button, the machine just exploded. "You were saying?" Vegeta said. "This just happened for the first time." Bulma said as she looks at the machine.  
  
In the past...  
  
"Be quiet, Oolong. She might hear us." Master Roshi said as he hides in the bushes.  
  
Pan and Bulma were about to take a bath when suddenly, "Did you hear something?" Pan said. "Not again. Those two will never learn. What ever happens, don't take- off your clothes yet." Bulma said.  
  
"Who are the two?" "Master Roshi and Oolong." They walked towards the bushes. "On my signal, pound the bush into pieces." Bulma whispered to Pan. "1,2,3, now." Master Roshi and Oolong came out of the bush. "Don't pound us. We were just uh... um...fallen something in the bush." Master Roshi said.  
  
"And what is that thing?" Pan said. "Uh...something?" "You never learn don't you?" Bulma said.  
  
"We're sorry. We promise we'll never do it again." Oolong said. "Let's forgive him, Auntie. They said they'd never do it again." "Alright, but if I caught you one more time, you'd be D-E-A-D!" "We promise." Master Roshi and Oolong said as they cross their fingers at the backs.  
  
After few hours Goku, Yamcha and Krillin were training while Bulma and Pan watched them. "So tell me, how life in the future?" Bulma said. "It's okay, I guess." There was a total silence. Then Bulma spoke, "Can you just give me a hint about my future?"  
  
"I would like to tell you. It's just that..." "Just what? That I'm going to be disappointed. I don't mind what ever happens."  
  
"Well... alright. Just don't get angry." "I promise I won't get angry." "You're sort of married to a guy name, Vegeta. You and Yamcha broke up because of some relation problems."  
  
"WHAT! Yam..." Pan interrupted Bulma, "Auntie, you promised." "Sorry. It's just that I never thought that Yamcha and me broke up." "I told you that was not a good idea to tell you."  
  
"So who is this Vegeta guy?" "A bit arrogant but you get used to it. He's the so-called Prince of the Saiyan- jins. He's strong but not as strong Grandpa Goku. He can really be nice sometime, I guess."  
  
"He sounds nice."  
  
In the future...  
  
"Can't you faster it up, woman. I'm getting bored here." Vegeta moaned. "Can't you just wait? You're so inconsiderate! You're so impatient!" Bulma exclaimed. "It's your fault. You're as slow as a snail!" They both yelled at each other.  
  
"Okay, break it up you two." Goku and Krillin tried to calm the two couple down. "It was his fault. All he ever do is complain all day." Bulma said. "I wouldn't be complaining if you weren't so slow."  
  
Goku said to Vegeta, "She's almost done, Vegeta. Just wait." "Whose side are you Kakarrot?" Vegeta said. "No one. We just want the two of you to get along."  
  
"Alright, Ill wait. But if she's not finished within one hour, I'll destroy that time machine." Vegeta left. After 30 minutes, Bulma finally finished the time machine. "Okay. Let try it." Bulma said. "Finally!" Vegeta said.  
  
"I can't wait to see my baby again." Videl said. Bulma pushed the button. They disappeared. They've reached their destination. "Are you sure it's in this timeline?" Gohan said. "Trust me." Past Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Past Bulma and Pan were passing by. Videl saw her, "PAN!"  
  
"MOM!" Pan said as she ran towards Videl. "I've missed you so much, mom." "I've missed you too, Pan." Videl's heart was field with joy. "So this is your family." Yamcha said. "Yup! This is my mom, dad, Uncle Vegeta and Auntie Bulma and Grandpa Goku."  
  
"Ewwww! I never knew you looked UGLY even in your childhood." Vegeta whispered to Bulma. "Shut up, Vegeta!" Bulma smacked Vegeta's face.  
  
"Well, it had been nice seeing you." Pan said. She waved good- bye to them. With a push of a button, they disappeared into thin air.  
  
Future...  
  
"We're back!" Pan said. "Pan, it's nice to see you again." Bra said. "I know. Bra, I have something to tell you." "What is it Pan?" "Remind me not to play hide and seek again." "Okay!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
